Learning to Love You
by Mariuslover66
Summary: Aurikku and a little Rippal:D Starts off at Mushroom Rock when the Al-Bhed are joining Yevon to fight sin...Auron catches her eye and they become...intreeged. rated T for language! Enjoy!


Auron

"That Kinoc, a maester?" I wondered out loud.

"I heard that Auron. What happened to you?" I didn't answer him, I was distracted. There was a girl standing atop a machine. Proud and bold. An Al Bhed. I could tell. She was giving out quick orders in her swift native tongue. They listened and worked like a well oiled clock, like it was natural for one so young to command them. In mid speech she spotted me looking at her and nodded with a quick grin. Seeing that i wasn't going to answer, Kinoc walked away leaving me to listen and watch with curiousity at the scrambling people and this young woman ordering them.

"Rikku, what else do we need to do?" yelled a gruff voice. Cid. She listed off a few more things and Cid groaned

"Take care of it!"

"Ok Pops! Just chill 'k?" the man growled

"You sound like your mother!" she stuck out her tongue and grinned. She spoke quick Al Bhed which meant along the lines of 'You wouldn't have me any other way' and he walked away yelling as he went.

"Ok you heard Cid. Get to work!" a man went up behind her and she jumped. They hugged and he kissed her cheek. Her smile vanished at the man's words.

"Auron! Hey Auron!" Tidus yelled.

"What?" I growled.

"C'mon! Everyone's ready!" I nodded and he ran off. I took one last look at the girl. She was glaring at the ground, clenching her fists.

Rikku

I knew why I was here. To defeat Sin. About time this way my dear cousin couldn't die for all these assholes. Why should she have to die to satisfy Yevon when all Sin did was come back every 10 years and kill more. It was pointless. Yet we Al-Bhed were the problem? I rolled my eyes at the thought. We NEVER got attacked by Sin.

Ever. I couldn't understand these Yenonite's thinking. It pissed me off everytime I heard one of them say praise be to Yevon when their "God" was the one demanding that they kill off innocent people who had lives… who had family. Like my Uncle Braska…

…Like my cousin Yuna. "Rikku all set!" Dad yelled and I nodded and Brother ran up.

"Fred yna fa kuhho tu?" I shrugged and moved away.

"Dad tell them to get the machina ready for the attack." He nodded knowing not to argue with me when it came down to stuff like this.

"Do you think we'll win Pops?" he shrugged with a loud laugh.

"I don't know kiddo. Remember what I always say! Risk big, win big." I rolled my eyes again and nodded. Out of the corner of my eyes i saw a tall man in red just...watching us. I could barley see his eyes but i felt no malece in his stare. Just curiousity. I wanted to go and say hi but honestly i was a little afraid. He was a BIG guy and i am TINY. But he didn't say anything so i gave him a polite nod, grinning and he returned it as the blonde guy i had met a couple days ago appeared and tried to drag him away.

"Sure thing Pops." And Gippel came up to me."Hey!" I said cheerfully even when I didn't really feel it. I hugged him tightly for a moment and he kissed my cheek like always. Sometimes i just wanted to punch his handsome face into the dirt for how often he left me feeling well...alone. We were SUPPOSED to be dating, (a.k.a Pops wanted a back up plan in case Brother didn't become a leader anytime soon.) but so far all i felt like doing was tearing him into little peices so he could leave me ALONE. I could tell he didn't even LIKE me that way. It was a crappy relationship.

"Hey...listen Rikku i know that you have feelings for me and i know that we're supposed to be dating but...I..I have to tell you the truth. A little while ago when Cid sent me to Luca...I met someone and I think i'm in love with her Rikku. I cheated and i'm sorry but...we don't have the best relationship Rikku! You hardly even look at me when we're together. You won't even kiss me!" I held up a hand to stop him form continuing. I got the picture.

"Yea...whatever Gip...ya know i'm happy your telling me the truth and all but..." i glared at him. "You couldn't keep it in you damn pants?" he blushed and looked away.

"I was...a little drunk." he admitted and i facepalmed.

"Gip...i get it. I don't love you...can't love you the way you want and obviously your not mature enough to even care about my feelings seeing how you got drunk and had sex with some random person you met in Luca." he started to object and i glared at him. "Gippal we we're NEVER good for each other...now go. Before i end up punching you back to Bikanel Island."

"Rikku...i.." i didn't let him finish.

"GO." and he walked away. I felt oddly happy almost but also a little sad. We'd once been friends and now...this twisted THING. It hurt and i was angry all at once. Clenching my fists i stared at the ground as tears clouded my vision. Betrayal was a bitch.


End file.
